It's like he fell from the sky...
by Aes Sedai
Summary: It's Midsummer night. Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa are celebrating Summer Solstice on an island. Duo hears a voice and checks it out. Mild shounen-ai 2+1 -a tad waffy (*I* think it's boring..)


Title: It's like he fell from the sky...  
  
Author: Aes Sedai  
  
Pairings: 2+1  
  
Warning: Duo's POV, sorta waffy (i think)... oh yeah, shounen-ai.  
  
Notes: I'm not too fond of this story, and I honestly didn't want to post it, but my friend said -"What's trash for you might be treasure for others". So, I'll give this a try. Let me warn you though... it's pretty boring.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the gundam characters -just using them *without* permission.  
  
"It's like he fell from the sky..."  
  
~~~~*~~~~Â¤~~~~*~~~~  
  
It all happened on a midsummer night. Quatre had invited me, Wufei and Trowa to a picnic on the beach to celebrate summer solstice. It was something we did every year. However, this year we decided to spend Midsummer Eve on an island, not too far from the beach. We rented a boat and rowed to the island.  
  
We lit a bonfire, ate, and were supposed to talk for the rest of the night. However, that night by the fire I heard a voice. A child's voice. It was begging me to come out and play with him. After a few more calls it seemed that I was the only one who could hear it. SO I decided to check it out.  
  
I excused myself and told them I wanted to take a walk and explore the island. It was dark and I could hardly see. Only the flickering light from fire, and the twinkling stars above would let me see through the darkness. I walked along shore, cautious of every step I tood, searching for the little boy. "Come play with me!" the voice begged, but he was nowhere to be seen. I kept on walking, and soon the bonfire was nothing but a little dot from far away. Only the stars and the voice could guide me now.  
  
Suddenly it all stopped. For several moments it was quiet. The child didn't speak, nor could I hear his cheerful laughter. I stopped to observe my surrounding. I was still on the beach, and behind me where high rocks.  
  
I head the voice again, only this time it was sad and pleading. "Please... find me... come play with me..."  
  
My heart skipped a beat as I realised the voice came from behind me. With a swift turn I found myself staring into twin pools of cobalt blue orbs. I could feel my heart pound faster -here before me stood the young child that had been calling for me. But this was no young child. This was a teenager -about my age.  
  
He was sitting in between some rocks, naked, staring back at me with those unnaturally beautiful eyes. I held my breath as I rose my hand up, palm facing him, in a gesture showing that I would not harm him. Seeing that this did not bother him, I let go of the breath I was holding and took a small step towards him. And just as I was about to take another, he spoke.  
  
"You came." Once again I stared at him. His voice --it was no longer a young child's voice, but deep and manly. "Yes." I whispered, afraid my voice would crumble.  
  
As I realised I was staring at him, I managed to avert my eyes from the beauty standing before me, and looked down at my feet. I admit it, I was afraid. Who was this mysterious boy? This stranger who only moments ago had the voice of a child? And why was he hiding between the rocks, naked?! Scratch 'afraid', I was terrified! But despite this fear, I stayed. There was something about him, something about those strange eyes, something about this whole situation. Who was he?  
  
Like he had read my mind he said; "Heero". "Excuse me?" I asked, unsure if it was his name or if he was talking to me in a different language. "My name is Heero" he repeated. "Oh... I'm Duo" I said, pointing at my chest. He nodded.  
  
And then there was silence.  
  
For a long moment we just stared at each other, neither knowing what to do.  
  
The wind was getting stronger I noticed. I aslo remembered that it had been quite a while since I left the others. They were probably wondering where I had walked off to by now. I wanted to go, but I just couldn't leave him here.  
  
"Come one...Let's go..." I said, offering my hand. He looked at my arm for a second before cautiously returning the gesture. By the mere touch of his hand against mine, I shivered. The boy was freezing cold! I shrugged of my jacket and wrapped it around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
We walked bact to the bonfire in silence. It didn't feel akward holding him like I did -you know, considering we were both males- nor was I afraid any more. Actually, I got this comforting feeling saying this was right.  
  
When we arrived, the others were a little skeptical, but I assured them it was OK. When Heero had fallen asleep by the fire, I told them everything that had happened.  
  
"Where is he from?" Wufei asked. I looked at him and blinked. "I don't know..."  
  
~~~~*~~~~Â¤~~~~*~~~~  
  
Today, on Midsummer Eve, it has been exactly three years since I found him. We still don't know where he's from or how he got here. It's like he fell from the sky. But I don't really care. He is still here, and he is still with me, and that's all that matters.  
  
Owari.  
  
--------------------  
  
Okay, now I know that was boring -not much happened. But still though, reviews are nice ^-^ ...flames as well =) 


End file.
